


Super Smart

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray pondering Frannie's virtues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Smart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).



> Relationships implied.

First time I saw Frannie, I thought, ‘shit, why’s  _she_  got to be my sister?’ Because from that first minute I could see she was something special. Kinda like I’d been driving down the freeway and someone winged me, took out my side mirror. Nothing too serious, though maybe I was dinged up a little.   
  
Then, of course, I  _thought_  I got to know her, started looking down on her. So, what? I’m a prick. Sometimes Frannie comes across as the wrong kinda special. Still, she’s got that something.  
  
I told Fraser that, once, just to distract him with the truth. If I say Frannie rocked me he won’t deduce it for himself, won’t know it’s true. I spent so long undercover, now I'm master of the blank faced lie. Still, I was nervous when I told him, thought he’d laugh at me in that sly Canadian way where it doesn’t dawn on you for a week exactly how he dissed you, and when you do it’s too late to snipe back.   
  
He didn’t laugh though. He said ‘one does tend to find oneself responding to Frannie’s charms on a rather visceral level,’ whatever  _that_  means. I’m normally good at translating Canadian, but that went way over my head – maybe I don’t  _want_  to know what he was saying.  
  
But thing is – that was years ago. I know Frannie a hell of a lot better now. Juggling children, and a career, and flipping a finger at anyone who asks her who the Dad is. I’m so dumb it took years before I realised – that girl is super smart. She got what she wanted: a family to love, and no man to beat on her, or look down his nose.  
  
She’s a hell of a lot more special than I’d thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for due South 6 degrees snippets. Used all the prompts: Used all the prompts: visceral, special, wing, dawn, "That girl is super smart". Tripple drabble.


End file.
